Wasteland
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Re-written sequel to off, much, MUCH, MUCH better than its original. I swear.


**Hey! This is the sequel to Off, and has been completely re-written, because I just hated the original (titled What? if you want to read it). The original is still up on my profile, but I'm just going to ignore it. This is no longer a direct sequel, but more of a spin off, a vein I will continue in for a little bit. That it happened to come out in Phanniemay is pure coincidence, just FYI. I WILL have the last chapter of Evo-lution out soon, I promise. But enough rambling, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Danny don't belong to me, only my OC's belong to me and none of them feature in this story.**

Running, running. No, there's no ground, not running, falling. Or am I flying?

I whip past destroyed buildings, trees ripped from the ground, torn up ground and bleeding and dying creatures.

I crash into the ground, my arm cracks, my ribs splinter and one of them punctures my right lung, and my brain bounces against my skull.

Still, I get up, not needing to breath for some reason.

My eyes, almost out of my control, lock onto a black boy I barley recognize but still feel very close to, laying on the ground, pieces of his skull scalp laying on ground around him, brain exposed and bleeding with bits of asphalt in it. Blood from his abdomen and chest soaking his torn, yellow tank top and green cargo pants.

I fall to my knees, choking on nothing as my lung collapses and my knees bruise.

The words fall from my mouth, unbidden. I'm sobbing and I couldn't for the life of me tell you why. I feel like I just watched my sibling die, but I don't think I've ever seen this boy before.

Rain begins to fall, huge drops pound against my skull, and my tears are gone. Rage and fear and pain wash over me, swelling in my chest and making me want to scream. Yell my heart out at the person who did this.

My head twists to the side, so fast the ground blurs, and I'm moving. I can't tell if I'm the one controlling this body or not.

A flash of orange enters my vision and there's a girl there. Older than me by I can't tell how much. She's talking, and gesturing to the boy on the ground and I can't hear a words she's saying, but the body (not MY body, I'm just sitting in it), nods anyway.

And I'm off again, flying through the air. I see a sign for the Nasty Burger and suddenly realize I'm in Amity Park, but a wasteland version of it. As though some terrible disaster had swept the town.

I look down (I have some control back) and see green goo coating my torso, dripping slowly onto the ground I'm racing above.

Then I'm not flying anymore, I'm on the ground.

I look up and see a green face with lightning bolt ears and red eyes and I'm screaming, this time out of fear, and I can't get up because there's something pushing down on me and it raises it's hand and summons a bolt of lightning and then all I can feel is pain and my vision is spotting white and lime green and I'm going deaf from my own screams.

The pressure's gone. I can get up.

I open my eyes, and there's nothing there. I look around and see clumps of a slightly more solid version of what is dripping from my torso, and I now realize, down my chin. Guilt swells in my chest and—

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream, my hands flying to my mouth, feeling for what I now realize is ectoplasm, waiting to feel it slide down my throat and fill my mouth. Then I realize I'm in my cot, in my room, in the Facility.

"Damn you!" I tell myself, I shouldn't have asked Danny for the weather.

It was a bad forecast.

—

 ***Snicker* Ok, I don't even know where that last line came from, it sounds so stupid! XD Well, here is Wasteland, what do you think? I'm actually really proud of this, so please like it! . Not quite ending on that ominous mood like Off, but I can't bring myself to delete the last line.**

 **But seriously, I completely hated the original. Like, really, I have an old story I'm re-writing (mind you, that is from when I had JUST started writing, the grammar is from hell, the character development makes as much sense as a dream, and the writing is just generally clunky), and I consider THAT better than the original version of this story. So, I re-wrote it. If you're reading this author note, then you have the gift of reading this after it's been changed.**


End file.
